I'll Keep You Safe
by Chrate
Summary: Gibbs is attacked, and while the team is out investigating, they leave Gibbs in Abby’s capable hands. While in her care, Gibbs discovers he has feelings for his lab rat.
1. 1 A Murder

**I'll Keep You Safe**

_Outline/Plot: Gibbs is attacked, and while the team is out investigating, they leave Gibbs in Abby's capable hands. While in her care, Gibbs discovers he has feelings for his lab rat. _

_This story is plot-heavy and lengthy, but in the end, all GAbby! I in no way intend any prejudice in this story, it is simply the plot that entered my mind, and seemed plausible. _

_I of course don't own the characters, though if Gibbs and/or Abby were ever to show up at my door-step, I wouldn't turn them down! __I am making no money from this, as it is the result of obsession, not duty._

_Enjoy, and please review…this is my most serious story yet, and I'd appreciate the feedback…don't worry, there are more one-shots coming, too. I can't leave it alone!_

1. A Murder

Lieutenant Thom Mackenzie, an analyst with a bright future. Gibbs sighed. The young man had been found dead outside a Georgetown bar, sodomized with an unknown blunt object and murdered. At 2 a.m. Gibbs and his team had to head to Georgetown to investigate. The bar in question turned out to be a gay bar.

They questioned people at the scene, mostly patrons of the bar who were now standing outside wanting to know what was going on. Gibbs sent Ziva to question anyone still left in the bar. Everyone on scene was asked for the their I.D. and a phone number where they could be reached.

No one knew the victim, or so they said. There seemed to be very little forensic evidence to take back to Abby, who was already at the lab waiting for them.

Ducky finished his exam and stood up.

"Well, Jethro, the body is all yours to search. I'm afraid it's very straightforward. The poor man died as a result of that most demeaning wound; he bled out. The rest of the beating could have left him unconscious, but it doesn't look severe enough to have done the job. He's not been dead long. Maybe an hour," Ducky announced then added, "Come on Mr. Palmer, let's get the gurney."

Later, after hours of all leads coming back empty, Gibbs was frustrated and knew his girl would have something for him. Even if she didn't, at least he'd get to see her. He of course stopped for a Caf-Pow! on the way.

"Gibbs! What are you doing here? I haven't even catalogued it all yet."

"We brought it in hours ago."

"Well, yes…that stuff is catalogued and declared useless for evidence. Most of it was just typical alley trash, probably been there for days. Lots of DNA on all of it, but mostly it's only useful if you'd like to start arresting people for littering." Abby snickered, grabbing the Caf-Pow! before Gibbs could change his mind, and taking a long swig.

"So what's not catalogued?"

"All the evidence from the body. There we have more to work with. I've got a boot print, but just the end, so it will be difficult to tell the size or the tread. Ducky and I can tell you that it was a large man who did this. The size of the fist-prints tells us that. Major Mass Spectrometer is right now working to identify an unknown substance found at the entrance of the fatal wound, but your gut tells me it's rust." Abby announced, the straw from the Caf-Pow! again at her lips.

"Rust? So Mackenzie was killed with a metal object?"

"I'd say so, but Ducky can tell you more, by the bruising around it."

"Is that all we have?"

"I took swabs of all the wounds, Gibbs. I'm hoping for DNA. I get the feeling gloves were worn, though. Like, lightweight Isotoners, not latex. You know, because it was cold."

Gibbs sighed. "Okay, Abs. Call me…"

"…as soon as I have something. I know, Gibbs, I always do." Abby gave her smile of admiration, and happily spun back to the table where she had evidence laid out.

Gibbs headed down to Ducky.

"Jethro. Have you been to see Abby yet, or do I even need to ask?" Ducky asked smugly when he saw his friend.

"I saw her," Gibbs said, giving Ducky his best patient look, not really knowing why everyone was always so interested in his visits to Abby. It was common knowledge she was his favorite, so no one should be surprised.

"I haven't much to add from what I've already told you, except I now know that the murder weapon was a tire iron. I can tell by the bruising. The murderer used the blunt end of it. There are circular bruises in the vicinity of the wound, probably left when he was trying to force it in before he succeeded, and there's a bruise across his right side that's a long line consistent with the shape of a tire iron." Ducky sighed, hating how horribly this man had died.

"Well, at least it's something, Duck. Thanks," Gibbs said, and returned to his desk to process all of this.

"How are we doing?" Gibbs asked Tony, Ziva, and McGee as he entered the squad room. He had sent them this morning to interview Mackenzie's unit.

"Well, actually, Boss, I think I have a little tickle in my throat…" Tony winced playfully. "Oh, about the case…" he grinned now, and put the image of Mackenzie from his service record up on the screen.

"He was known for being strict, but seemed to be well-liked. Everyone said there was no way he was in that neighborhood for the gay bar. He was vocal about the women in his life, and no one there thinks he was closeted." Tony finished, then gave the floor to Ziva.

"It is possible, however, that his attacker was interested in beating up gay men, saw him coming out of the bar, and made an assumption." Ziva surmised.

"Yeah, I'd thought of that. It's possible." Gibbs said in a way non-committal way.


	2. 2 Back to the Scene

_Thanks for the reviews so far! :) I'm having fun with this one. Stay patient - I promise GAbby!_

**2. Back to the Scene**

After a full day of investigation, the evidence suggested that it had been a hate crime. However, none of the witnesses had recognized him, meaning he at least wasn't a regular. His unit seemed pretty sure he wouldn't have gone to a gay bar. Gibbs wanted to look further into this.

Even though they were still short on sleep, Gibbs decided he and Tony needed to go back that night and ask questions of the patrons.

The manager, a man desperate to protect his patrons and his business, was fully cooperative. They got there around nine and started asking questions, showing the picture of Mackenzie in hopes that people who had already left by the time NCIS had gotten there the night before would be able to identify him now.

They also asked the names and numbers of people who had been there the night before and weren't this night. Everyone there was fully cooperative.

Gibbs was having a difficult time because he was either being complimented on his taste, meaning DiNozzo, or hit on by the witnesses/possible suspects. DiNozzo was also being hit on, but seemed to be taking it in stride and using it to get the patrons to open up to him. Gibbs felt himself blush more than once with some of the more direct questions they had for him, and he had to remind them that he was the one asking questions.

Gibbs walked up to a man who had been eyeing him for a while, hoping he would have something helpful, and was just shy about coming forward.

"Hi, honey. I thought you'd never get to me!" the man declared, and motioned with his hand toward his drink, obviously offering Gibbs one.

Gibbs shook his head and flashed his badge. "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Were you here last night?"

"Yes, _Special_ Agent Gibbs," the man said, emphasizing the "special." "I'm here every Friday and Saturday. It's the only place I can hear conversation."

"Last night, did you hear any conversations between this man," Gibbs paused to show him the photo, "and anyone else?"

"No, I would've hit on this one in a heartbeat if he'd been with anyone or not." He looked Gibbs over and added, "I'd hit on you, too, but I take it I can't ask and you can't tell."

"I can tell you I'm not interested in anything but finding the person who killed a Navy lieutenant last night." Gibbs replied, another blush coming on as he was looked up and down by the man he was questioning.

"Dear, you have to have other interests. Otherwise you'll be seeing ghouls in your sleep instead of my face when you wake." He smiled.

Gibbs smirked; this one was incorrigible.

"Did you notice anything unusual last night? Was someone unusually uptight?"

"Special Agent, we're gay. We're all unusually uptight."

"O…kay. If you think of anything that might help me find this killer, please give me a call," Gibbs said, and handed him his card. Before the man could come up with any more lines, Gibbs turned away.

It was now around midnight. He saw Tony near the door, smiling and talking to another man. As far as Gibbs was concerned, the last one of the night. After they left, they briefed each other.

"Not a single person in there has seen our vic, Boss."

"I know. You did really well in there…I see you still have a way with the men." Gibbs teased.

"Gibbs, that was a long night…but I'm hardly going to shy away when they are more likely to call us if they learn something."

"The rate you were going, they're going to call you for entirely different reasons."

"I'll have Ziva answer the phone," Tony shot back. He was rewarded with one of Gibbs' smirks.

"Go home, Tony. I'll see you tomorrow," Gibbs sighed and headed to his car. He was glad they'd chosen to drive their own vehicles instead of taking the NCIS car. It was late, and he was too tired to head all the way back and then home. Parking was nowhere to be found along the main street, so he'd parked a block away on a side street. He walked slowly, enjoying the cool breeze after being in the hot club.

He was fatigued from several 12 or more hour workdays in a row. In his head, he was mulling over the little evidence he had, trying to make a connection. No one in that bar knew the victim. None of them were lying about it.

Between fatigue and his concentration on the case, Gibbs didn't hear his attacker until he was right behind him. He heard a swishing sound that came with a long object being moved quickly, and figured out he was about to be hit. Gibbs spun to defend himself, but only had enough time to put up his arm in a protective gesture against a tire iron aimed at his head. He gasped as the iron made contact and the pain spread like wildfire up his arm, which was broken on impact.

"Freakin' Fag!" his attacker yelled. He was taller than Gibbs, and much heftier. Gibbs noted he wore a plain jumpsuit, but in the darkness couldn't make out the color or his attacker's face.

Using his other arm, Gibbs attempted to grab the iron. As he gripped it, the larger man pushed hard against him, causing him to fall. Since he couldn't catch himself with the broken arm, he had to let go.

On his way down, he managed to swing out a leg and trip his attacker. Swiftly getting to his feet again, Gibbs stepped on the man's arm and reached down to grab the iron.

That's when he saw the Taser in the man's other hand.

The Taser was pressed against his thigh, and this time Gibbs couldn't catch himself on the way down, but managed to scratch his suspect on the arm before all his nerves lit on fire. Before he could recover, his attacker was on his feet, and had the Taser pressed against his chest. He started to get up and away from the assault he knew was to come, just getting his legs under him, but the Taser was activated again. Gibbs cried out in pain and involuntarily lurched backward. His head hit the pavement and he quickly passed into unconsciousness.


	3. 3 Unexpected

_Thanks again for the reviews and the encouragement...and here's a little GAbby! :)_

3. Unexpected

Gibbs awoke on the ground, paramedics kneeling over him. He groaned and the paramedics scrambled as they noticed their patient was conscious.

"Sir, it's going to be okay. Just lie still. Special Agent DiNozzo, he's awake, sir!"

DiNozzo's face came into view and smiled patiently. "Hey, Boss. Listen to the man, and don't move. You'll mess up my crime scene."

Gibbs grunted in the affirmative and let the paramedics do their job. Lights flashed in his eyes and he knew they were checking for a concussion, which he was sure he had. Doing his own assessment of his condition, he knew he'd been beaten after he was unconscious. All in all, however, the mere fact that he could actually feel the pain everywhere told him that it could have been worse.

"Agent Gibbs, can you hear me?" another paramedic asked.

Again, Gibbs responded with an "Uh-ha."

"Are you experiencing any ringing in your ears?" Another yes. "Can you speak?" Gibbs cleared his throat, but it was dry.

"Water, and then…" he whispered hoarsely, forcing it out.

"Okay, sir. We'll get you some ice chips shortly. Can you tell me your name?"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, it's Sunday, December 13, 2007. I'm a special agent for NCIS." He tiredly rattled off, still just a whisper that seemed to take a superhuman effort.

"Good. We're going to move you to the ambulance now, but we need to put a neck brace on you just to be safe." Gibbs nodded, a wave of dizziness washing over him. He felt unconsciousness coming on again.

"Agent Gibbs, I need you to stay awake for me. You've got a concussion, and I'd rather you remain conscious." Another nod, and Gibbs forced his eyes open. He was in a lot of pain as they began to move him, being careful about the goose egg on the back of his head, but he knew he wouldn't be getting an analgesic if he were concussed. He focused on the pain to keep him awake.

Tony got in the ambulance with him when they had him loaded.

"I'll give you one minute, Agent DiNozzo, and then he needs to get to the hospital." A paramedic warned.

"Gibbs, it looks like we've got plenty of evidence. I already took DNA from under your nails, good job there. We'll get this guy for you. I'll be by the hospital later to take your statement, so don't check yourself out." Tony winked at Gibbs as he finished talking.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed, and let the paramedics drive him off.

Tony stayed behind at the scene for another two hours, leading his team as they collected all the physical evidence they could for Abby. He decided to give her a call and have her meet Gibbs at Bethesda, otherwise she'd probably be mad at him.

_"Yeah?"_ A tired voice answered on the other end.

"Abby, when did you go to sleep?" Tony asked, amused.

_"Why, am I late?"_ Tony could see her jumping up in bed, worried that she might ruin her perfect record.

"No…it's early. Listen, I hate to say this, but Gibbs has been hurt…"

_"What?"_ her voice was loud through the speaker now.

"He was attacked earlier this evening, but he'll be okay. Can you meet him at Bethesda and make sure all the paperwork gets filled out, and make him behave? If they won't let you in, say you're his daughter."

_"Tony! Gibbs is NOT old enough to be my father! They'd never believe that!"_

"Abs, you'd be surprised," Tony smirked, knowing that Abby would think 'her silver-haired fox' didn't look old enough to be her father, but who was he to miss a chance to get a rise out of someone?

Tony hung up smiling; he knew Abby was excitable, especially when she was worried about one of them, but she was also the only one who could get Gibbs to cooperate. She had that much influence over him.

What caused him the most unease was that he'd have to tell Gibbs eventually that two of the men from the club, who'd been given Tony's card, had found him with his pants around his knees.

They were done with the scene around 4:30 a.m., and although he was exhausted after two all-nighters, Tony still headed for Bethesda to check on his boss rather than his home and his bed. When he arrived at the hospital, he discovered Abby was indeed there, and being her own bossy self. Gibbs wasn't even getting a word in as she was repeating the doctor's orders to him.

"I have to keep you awake for another few hours, Gibbs, so work with me here. If you are a good boy, the doctor said you can have pain meds by lunch. That's only 7 hours away, Gibbs, so don't pass out."

"How could I? You're making enough noise to keep the dead up."

"That's the idea. Now be a good boy and go over this with me again…"

"Abs, even if I weren't concussed I couldn't keep the instructions for my cell straight, no matter how many times you go over it with me."

"Ah, Gibbs. This is important…half the department's budget is made up of your cell phone replacements, and I need new equipment!" Abby whined, stamping her foot. Her eyes showed only amusement, though. Gibbs was being his usual patient self with her.

Tony decided now would be a good time to interrupt.

"Hey, Boss. How're you feeling?"

"Overwhelmed by technology. I suppose you want my statement."

"Yeah. Anything you can tell about what he looked like?"

"He was taller than me, and a lot more muscular. He was wearing a dark jumpsuit, no insignia as far as I could see. Dark hair. Right-handed. I couldn't see his face."

"Did he say anything?"

"He said 'Freakin' Fag' just before he brought the tire iron down on me."

"That was my next question. It was definitely a tire iron?"

"Definitely."

Gibbs took a breath and sighed. "What aren't you telling me, DiNozzo? I'm getting tired of this…"

Tony winced. He knew Gibbs would look at the scene photos eventually, so he might as well tell him. "After you were unconscious, the man who attacked you beat you further and as far as we can tell, he was planning on sodomizing you. He was interrupted by witnesses and ran off. After I took the crime photos, I re-dressed you, but they found you with your pants down. He, uh, didn't get your underwear down, yet, though, before he was interrupted."

"Oh, God…"

"Boss, don't worry. Those photos are only for court. If I want compromising photos to blackmail my boss, I'll wait for my own opportunity when you pass out drunk sometime." Tony joked. Gibbs shot him a look, obviously wishing he could slap him. "How are you doing otherwise, though?"

"Fine, I think. Abby's keeping track of me. Ducky will be here any minute, too."

Tony winked at Abby. "Good girl."

"You bet." Abby gave her brightest smile. "He won't learn how to use his cell phone, though…" she whined again. "I really need some new equipment, and I'll never be able to afford it if Gibbs keeps tying up the department funds…"

"When the tap-dance show is over in my head, Abs, I promise, I will try. I'll sit down with you soon and you can show me." Gibbs sighed, just wanting the subject to change, or disappear altogether…he really just wanted to sleep…

"Gibbs, no sleeping!" Abby touched him lightly on his arm and ran her hand down until she was holding his hand.

This startled Gibbs fully awake, but not in the way either of them expected. Gibbs wondered if Abby noticed his physical reaction to her touch. Maybe it was a combination between his concussion and the previous discussion, but he found himself wanting more. Either way, he found he didn't have the strength to pull away from her touch, and oddly didn't want to. His initial embarrassment gave way to comfort; somehow this change in consciousness just felt right. He didn't notice he was staring until Tony cleared his throat.

"I'm going to the office to start on this…Abby, keep up the good work. As soon as he's allowed to sleep, I need you back to process the DNA." Tony said, closing his notebook.

"Got it, Boss." Abby smiled, completely oblivious to the situation with Gibbs .


	4. 4 Come to Light

_Thanks again for all the fantastic feedback! Here is chapter four, probably just a couple more to go. _

**4. Come to Light**

Tony left Gibbs' hospital room and shook his head. He hadn't missed Gibbs' reaction to Abby. It was blatantly obvious to him that Gibbs had finally realized he was in love with his lab rat. The look on his face when she touched his hand had said it all. It had gone from startled, to lustful, to smitten in the course of a minute.

Even when he was dating Colonel Mann, Gibbs had been willing to make fun of her with Abby, but if anyone picked on Abby, they would be killed with a mere look. Even though it seemed to a lot of people that he felt fatherly toward Abby, Gibbs reaction to anyone else dating her was pure jealousy. On her more charming days, she could lead him around as if on a string. Tony had realized all of this long ago.

Tony was lost in thought when he ran into Ducky in the lobby.

"Well, Tony…how is our illustrious leader?" Ducky asked, already knowing the answer from Abby's descriptive worried babble over the phone when he'd been on his way here.

"He's going to be fine. Abby's acting like Jordan from Real Genius…ah, you probably didn't see that movie…she a little tightly strung right now," Tony added sarcastically.

"Yes, she does worry about him, doesn't she?"

"We all have that privilege. I hear she was at the end of her rope when I was in jail, and she gave me flowers when I got out – apology flowers."

"Yes, I know. That's our dear Abigail for you," Ducky observed fondly.

"Yeah. Hey, Ducky. Go on up…but I should warn you the boss is smitten," Tony winked.

"With whom? Has he a red-headed nurse?" Ducky inquired, knowing how Jethro behaved around redheads, even those who were suspects.

"Ah, no, Duck. Not a redhead at all." Tony said, giving his brightest smile and leaving before Ducky could ask any more questions.

When Ducky entered Gibbs' room, he could see what Tony had meant. Gibbs had a starry-eyed look about him, and it appeared to have far more to do with Abby than the concussion. It was about time for this interesting development, thought Ducky.

"Well, Jethro. It seems you've gotten yourself into quite a pickle. How are you feeling?"

"I have a tyrant keeping me awake, Duck." Gibbs complained, but looked up at Abby with affection as he said it.

"Abby, why don't you take a break? Let Jethro preserve some dignity while I examine him." Ducky said, knowing he needed to do his own examination for everyone's sake. Gibbs and the whole team would be more likely to listen to the doctor is Ducky put his two cents worth in.

"Sure, Ducky. Does anyone want anything?" She asked, releasing Gibbs hand and heading for the door.

"Coffee." Gibbs sighed, immediately feeling a pang of loss as Abby let go of his hand for the first time since his startling discovery. He fought the urge to grab it back to him.

This also was not lost on Ducky, but it was lost on Abby. She just looked amused by his desire for coffee.

"Huh, you wish, Boss man. I'll be in the lobby, Ducky, come get me when you're done." Abby blew Gibbs a kiss, still innocent in her actions, and having no idea how that endearment affected Gibbs in his current state of mind.

"Okay, my friend. Let's see how you are doing." Ducky opened his chart to look at the test results and examination notes from the hospital. Gibbs had a concussion, a broken arm, burns where the Taser had hit him, and bruising and lacerations over 30 of his body. No serious internal injuries, thank God.

Finishing his review, he pulled the sheets down to see for himself. Gibbs arms were covered in bruises and cuts, and the broken arm had been set but was in a soft cast. His legs also had considerable bruising, mostly from kick marks, but also some handprints on his inner thigh. The bastard had planned much worse for Gibbs, Tony had said. Here was proof.

"Well, Jethro. You were lucky that couple interrupted your assailant. Do you think he was targeting patrons of that bar?" Ducky asked, feeling Gibbs ribs to reassure himself that there wasn't anything broken there. There was also a long bruise obviously left by the tire iron on his collarbone, but that also seemed to be intact.

"I don't think that's what this is about," Gibbs said, wishing once more he could just sleep as he allowed Ducky's exam.

"Well, it's certainly looking like a hate crime," Ducky responded.

"No, you do your psych profile on this, Ducky. My gut says this is something else. Lieutenant Mackenzie was never in that bar—none of the patrons recognized his photo. The guy we're looking for is trying too hard," Gibbs sighed, wincing as Ducky felt the back of his head.

Ducky nodded agreement and finished his exam. The Taser burns were typical, the one on his thigh not nearly as bad as the mark on his chest. He checked everything thoroughly, and stepped back, pulling the sheets back up.

"Well, Jethro. I'm afraid I agree with the doctor. You'll need observation for at least 3 days, and limited activity for up to two weeks. I'll ask Abby to keep an eye you."

"I don't know that's such a good idea, Duck."

"Of course it is. You mustn't avoid her just because you finally realized how you feel about her."

Gibbs squinted hard at Ducky, his mind spinning. Reflexively, he denied it. "What are you talking about? Ducky, I don't have the energy for mind games right now." But even as he spoke, he realized the likely chain of events: DiNozzo must have noticed his reaction—in fact, he'd have been disappointed if his lead agent had missed it—and Tony certainly loved to gossip, so he must have blabbed it to Ducky.

"Tony tells me you realized you are smitten with our dear Abigail," Ducky confirmed, "and my own observations when I came in back that up. Advice from an old friend and someone with more wisdom in the matters of the heart…screw rule #12 and get a life."

Abby, who had entered the room just as Ducky began his response, piped up. "Um, wow…I totally just walked in at the wrong time. I'll just leave and pretend I didn't hear Ducky." Abby backed up two steps and re-entered. "Hey, Ducky, what's the prognosis? How's the Gibbsman?"

"He needs observation for a couple of days even if they let him out of here. I was just telling him I was going to have you do that."

"Um, Ducky…I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I haven't gotten any sleep and I'm going to need to be at work…"

"He can recline on that futon in your office. I'm sure he wants to be at work anyway."

"I might need that," Abby smirked, the image of Leroy Jethro Gibbs 'reclining' almost making her laugh. She didn't think she'd ever seen that before.

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem." He looked pointedly at Jethro, "he knows how to share." And with that Ducky a grand retreat.

"Would you mind filling me in?" Abby asked the only person who could give her information.

"Yes."

"Hmm," Abby narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

Gibbs took a deep breath, "Later, Abs."

"Okay. So, are we going to share a futon?" she asked, still refusing to let this go.

Gibbs looked at the ceiling, not willing to look her in the eye, but knowing he'd have to tell her or she'd never let it go. "Tony told Ducky I'm in love with you."

"Why?" she smirked.

Gibbs hesitated…how much did he want to admit? "He must have gotten that impression earlier when you grabbed my hand."

"Wow. I'm flattered."

"And let's leave it at that."

"Yes, lets. Thanks, though."

Gibbs sighed. He had known that would happen; she thought of him as her protector, her guide; not someone she could love like that.

His mind went through all the reasons why it would be a bad idea. He was too old, he was too jaded, he was too much of a bastard. He wasn't kinky enough for her. _That could change, though_, he thought to himself, and unbidden thoughts jumped into his mind again, making the room very small and uncomfortable suddenly.

Abby saw what Tony and Ducky had seen earlier on Gibbs face now, and was concerned for her friend. "Hey, Gibbs, we'll talk about this when you aren't concussed. How's that?" Abby said with a look of pure empathy on her face. Neither one of them would really know what was going on until he was feeling better.

"Okay."

It wasn't very long before the discomfort they both felt passed, and they were bantering and flirting as always.


	5. 5 Solving the Case

_Thank you, everyone! Here is the resolution to the crime case...but of course, Gibbs and Abby are still working it out! More to come soon!_

**5. Solving the Case**

Back at the office, Tony, Ziva, and McGee congregated in the squad room to discuss what they knew, and what they didn't know. The lack of forensic evidence in the first case had been disheartening, but the attack on Gibbs had turned the tables. In a small way, it had been a blessing Gibbs was attacked.

"Campfire!" Tony announced, and motioned for them to join him. "What do we have?"

"Mackenzie was not recognized by anyone in the club. He was not a patron, just in the area." Ziva said, throwing up her hands.

"The attack on Gibbs looks like it was a hate crime. The man who attacked him saw him come out of the club," McGee added.

"The MO's are the same for both attacks. Gibbs was beaten after he was unconscious, and his attacker appears to have been planning to sodomize him. Ducky says the weapon used to sodomize Mackenzie could have been a tire iron," Tony said.

"I think we need to wait until Abby runs the DNA," McGee said.

"It can't be that easy, McGeek. It never is," Tony responded, then sighed. "All right, Probie, you go Gibbs-sit and have Abby get back here. Tell her it's an order from the Director or she'll never leave."

"But…" McGee started to argue, not wanting to be the one to deal with Gibbs. He was sure Gibbs would be trying to run the case from his hospital bed, and he was probably acting more like an injured bear than a hospital patient, with an unsolved case waiting at the office. Tony's look brooked no argument, however, and he went.

When Abby came to the office around noon, she was more eager than Tony expected. She couldn't wait to run the DNA. Gibbs had finally been allowed to sleep anyway, and she wanted to find out who had hurt her silver-haired fox.

It was only twenty minutes later when Tony got an excited phone call telling him to come see her.

"Tony, Tony, this one was easy! Gibbs's attacker was Petty Officer Marcus Daly. His DNA was in AFIS! He's attached to the same unit as the Lieutenant!" Abby announced, at lightning speed, as she grabbed the Caf-Pow! Tony brought her and began sipping away.

Tony was incredulous. "It really was that easy? Wow! Good job, Abs!" He turned right back around to get Ziva and go collect their petty officer.

During questioning, the petty officer, fitting the description Gibbs had given him, and possessing a brown jumpsuit that only had an insignia on the back, confessed to the attacks. He also had scratches on his arm from Gibbs. McGee had come back to the office, and early that evening went to the gay bar, where he discovered unlike Mackenzie, everyone there knew the Petty Officer. He was a regular. They hadn't known he was military, though.

Tony glared at the perpetrator that had hospitalized his boss. The only thing they were missing was motive.

"Why?" he asked Daly, who was practically in tears. He put a photo of Gibbs on the table in front of him, drawing the man's attention to his victim.

"I wasn't going to kill him, honest. I just needed it to look like a hate crime…"

"To cover up the murder you did commit," Tony finished for him, setting the picture of Mackenzie on the table now. "Committing another crime just got you caught and made your situation a whole lot worse."

"That was an accident! Look, Mackenzie followed me to that bar and threatened to ruin me, to tell everyone I'm gay! I would have gotten a dishonorable discharge…We got into a fight. I knocked him out cold, but he hit his head on the way down and I could tell he was dead. I used the tire iron to, you know, and make it look like a hate crime," he cried, avoiding the photos of Gibbs and Mackenzie staring up at him.

"Well, he wasn't dead when you did that, Petty Officer. Our M.E. says that was done while he was alive, and that it was the cause of death. I'm afraid this isn't going to go well for you, " Tony said with finality.

The next morning, Tony and McGee went to Bethesda to give Gibbs the news.

"Hey, Gibbs," Tony greeted his boss as he entered the hospital room, glad to see Gibbs was awake and looking better.

"What have you got for me?" Gibbs asked, obviously back to being all business.

"Your attacker in custody, boss…this time it really was easy, and he confessed to the murder and your beating," Tony said, still not believing it himself that it had been that easy.

"Good job, DiNozzo," Gibbs sighed, sorry he hadn't been there.

"You did it yourself, Boss. We wouldn't have had it so easy if you hadn't scratched him," Tony noted, looking toward McGee.

"Well, it's a good thing I had Abby go back and run the DNA then." McGee added, a smug expression stealing onto his face.

"AFIS match?" Gibbs asked.

"Petty Officer Marcus Daly, Boss. He and Mackenzie were in the same unit. Lieutenant Mackenzie followed him and confronted him about being gay. He threatened to ruin his career, so the Petty Officer lost it, and Mackenzie ended up dead." McGee responded.

"Why me?"

"He was bent on making it look like a hate crime, and went back the next night looking for a victim, and you just happened to be there. He said he wasn't planning on killing you, just…"

"Beating the crap out of me. Well, he succeeded there." Gibbs sighed.

Just then the doctor came in, Abby close behind.

"Well, Agent Gibbs, it looks like everything is all set. I don't see any reason to keep you in here, as long as your wife keeps an eye on you for the next couple of days," the doctor announced, checking over Gibbs chart.

Tony snorted and McGee frowned.

"I'll have the nurse come in and give you both the discharge instructions. Let us know if you have any problems when you get home," he added, then left.

Gibbs was looking at Abby with raised eyebrows. She shrugged. She hadn't said anything about being his wife, but she flashed him a brilliant smile all the same. She was pretty sure Ducky had put that idea in their heads.


	6. 6 Nursemaid

_Again, I find myself owing many thanks for wonderful feedback. This is finally the GAbby I promised, but not the last chapter :). _

**6. Nursemaid**

"Gibbs, hold still, I've almost got it. The nurse said even though it's a soft cast, you still can't get it wet or take it off," Abby said, sitting on Gibbs' bathroom counter while taping a plastic bag to his broken arm.

Gibbs needed a shower badly, but the only way his favorite tyrant would let him was to subject him to a very close, uncomfortable moment without his shirt and a great view down hers.

The nurse had made him choke when she'd suggested his 'wife' help him shower. Abby had grinned mischievously, but they'd agreed she'd just help with the plastic.

He was having too many inappropriate thoughts about her. His feelings had gotten stronger since he first realized he had them, and now, this close to her he could just lean in and kiss her…

"Done," Abby announced, releasing his arm just before he did something stupid. She hopped off the counter and added, "Call me if you need me, my silver-haired fox," on her way out.

Gibbs took a deep breath and decided a cold shower might be in order now.

The whole day turned out to be an exercise in self-control. Gibbs knew Abby wasn't acting any differently than normal. He was simply having a stronger reaction to her. Once his mind had considered the possibility of something between them, his traitorous libido refused to let it go.

Later, when Abby was making lunch, Gibbs had another moment when he had to just turn around and leave the room. Abby had her iPod on and was dancing to the music. When she bent over to grab something out of the fridge, the movement didn't stop. It took everything he had not to playfully smack her on the ass. He even remembered the time he'd as much as told her he'd do that someday.

"_I would hate to have to start smacking you like I do DiNozzo" Gibbs had said._

"_You wouldn't!" she'd responded, "You would?" and her eyes had gone wide._

"_It won't be on the head."_

"Gibbs, lunch is ready!" Abby called him back to the present.

He almost slapped himself on the back of the head, but remembered his goose egg in time.

Back in the kitchen, Abby was now minus the iPod and obviously waiting for him.

"Gibbs, you should sit down. I'll have everything on the table in a jiffy!" Abby held the chair out for him and put the napkin in his lap before returning to the counter to grab stuff.

Gibbs looked in the bowl she put in front of him.

"Abs, what is this?" he asked skeptically.

"Gumbo, Gibbs. A good solid meal to get you on the road to recovery." Abby explained, sitting down with her own bowl.

"I had the ingredients for this in my house?"

"Yep."

"Huh," he responded, and tentatively took a bite. It tasted pretty good. Inwardly, he groaned. Now he liked her cooking, too.

Abby presented him with another good meal for dinner and at one point, after he'd had a dizzy spell, he indulged her by learning some deep breathing exercises from her. When he'd fallen asleep in his recliner, she gently shook him awake and insisted on helping him with his bedtime routine. After four marriages, he actually found himself confused when, after all of that, she didn't get into bed next to him.

He heard her go downstairs after she'd gotten him settled. He knew it was too early for her to rest, and envisioned her dancing around his house again. His imagination made that dance far more intimate the probable reality as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day at the office, everyone was keeping an eye on him. Ducky did a quick exam right as he got there and declared he was coming along nicely. That didn't stop everyone from fussing over him, though most tried to do it covertly.

Abby, who took her job as his Personal Care Attendant very seriously, came to check on him every hour. Her mother-hen routine should have been driving him nuts, but instead he found himself looking forward to seeing her.

Despite enjoying it, he hadn't been brave enough to go to the lab for a nap when he needed it. The thought of Abby actually sharing the futon was too much. He went down to autopsy, though, when he was positive his head was at the receiving end of a jackhammer. Ducky shook his head in disappointment, but let him have his nap there.

Back at his house that night Abby made him get comfortable in his recliner and put on some soft music he didn't know she had.

"Now," she said, rubbing something between her hands, "just relax. I'm going to give you a temple massage. It'll make you feel a hundred times better."

"Abby…"

"You'll love it! Don't argue with me. I have experience in this." She exclaimed, motioning for him to relax or else.

Gibbs resigned himself to it, and found it was actually quite nice.

Somewhere during the massage, he fell asleep in his chair again. He didn't know how long he'd been out, but he woke up to a light kiss on his forehead and Abby quietly bustling him off to bed again.

He found himself getting used to it. He couldn't recall anyone except Shannon taking this good care of him. He also couldn't imagine letting anyone else spoil him like this. He drifted off to sleep once again thinking of Abby, but this time imagining everyday life with her instead of the steamier scenes from the night before.

The next day, Gibbs once again found himself in autopsy seeing Ducky.

"Hey, Duck. Got a free table?" Gibbs asked, feeling bone tired.

"Are you still having dizzy spells, Jethro?"

"No, the usual. Head injuries make me tired, and my arm is killing me," Gibbs replied, hopping up on a table as he said so.

"Let me check you out quickly before you lie down, please." Ducky said, advancing on him with a penlight.

"I'm fine," Gibbs complained, wanting just to lie down for a while.

Ducky examined him anyway, but agreed that he seemed much improved.

"You are doing better. If you have a routine settled about that arm, I see no reason why you need a nursemaid anymore. I'm sure you'll be relieved to tell Abby her services are no longer needed," Ducky drawled, letting him lie down and rest.

Gibbs went home alone that night. He hadn't actually worked out how he was going to manage the arm, but he wasn't one to admit that to anyone, and he solved problems better as he went than by trying to plan.

He went straight to his basement to work on his boat, knowing that was the easiest way to clear his mind, broken arm or not. To his delight, he was able to lose himself in the rhythm of sanding fairly quickly without putting too much pressure on his arm.

He thought about Abby, but soon realized there wasn't a short answer. He was worried that after the number of times he'd failed at relationships, that this wouldn't go any better. On the other hand, he knew Abby much better than he'd known his previous disasters, and he seemed to want this anyway. He had now experienced home life with Abby, albeit for two short days. He'd liked it.

He let himself imagine what it would be like to let the whirlwind take him. Would be eventually turn into a bastard with her? He could sometimes be a bastard now, but Abby stood up to him. Wives two through four hadn't.

She always seemed so fragile, and emotionally she could be, but mostly she was strength, intelligence, wisdom, and empathy.

She always turned to him for everything. She considered him her pillar, and possibly she had him up on one. But she also flirted with him, making it abundantly clear that she wanted him to remember she was a woman, too.

She was the only one who could brighten his mood some days. She made him laugh even he was being stubborn and _wanted_ to act like a bastard. She talked him into things he would never do otherwise, and knew she had him wrapped around her little finger. He had a natural desire to spoil her and take care of her. He found himself worrying about her constantly…was that love? It could be interpreted a different way especially considering the age difference.

The age difference seemed to be the biggest roadblock, or the appearance of one. She was actually almost 40, but she acted much younger than that. With her brilliance came a childish exuberance that made people assume she was much younger than her age.

Going out with her socially would be a challenge. He knew they'd be the subjects of conversation wherever they went. He'd already experienced that on their annual birthday dinner. Almost as soon as he thought of that one, he dismissed it. He shouldn't be worrying about what strangers thought.

People he knew were another matter. Ducky obviously thought it was a good idea, and he'd lost a friend by introducing Gibbs to her. Tony had been smirking as he'd observed them together the last few days. That was an endorsement, also. McGee was not impressed, but he was jealous, and Gibbs knew it.

That left Rule #12. How could he justify dating a co-worker? A subordinate, no less?

He was interrupted from this train of thought by all too familiar footfalls on the stairs.

"Abs, just because you were staying here for two days doesn't mean you have carte…"

"Actually, I've always had carte blanche to invade your space. You're just nervous because you want me." Abby stated like it was nothing at all.

"Abby…"

"I said we would talk about it when you weren't concussed…" she started, stopping halfway down the stairs so her head was just in view.

"I'm not ready yet, Abs." Gibbs responded, keeping his eyes on the sander in his hand, unable to look at her. He needed more time to gauge his feelings and he prepare himself for disappointment should she not come to the same conclusion he was.

"Okay." She answered quietly.

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you to understand…" he started, but she was gone.


	7. 7 Knowing Well

_Here__ it is! The last chapter...though as a favor to Kelly, who is convinced I can stretch this to another chapter, I am considering writing a epilogue. Well, we also have to consider how they are going to handle it when Gibbs doesn't have to be careful about his arm :) _

_Thanks again for the reviews...especially the ones that helped guide where my story went (you know who you are!) I also have to thank my husband, who very patiently read through my stories for errors, though I think would rather skip chapters like this one in the future... This was a really fun experience, and I hope I'll have more for you soon!_

**7. Knowing Well**

Abby had left. He wasn't sure if she was upset, or simply giving him the time he had requested. He couldn't bear it if she thought he'd rejected her.

He couldn't stand for there to be a breakdown in their affections because he didn't talk to her. In all the scenarios in his head, ruining this completely hadn't even occurred to him, and now he felt a moment of panic because he'd scared her away.

That's when it hit him. This had nothing to do with the concussion, or the physical reaction he'd had to her since that one touch in the hospital. This went past that. The incident in the hospital was simply because he'd been too tired to have his defenses up, too stressed from his ordeal to hide his emotions. He'd always felt this, but had never let himself think about it.

He then realized he hadn't heard the front door again, so maybe Abby was still there. He shook his head. Of course she was still here. She had him figured out.

He needed to go to her. He was in love with Abby, and he would have to tell her. He felt euphoric. This time, after 3 divorces and other painful breakups with Jen and Hollis, he was getting it right.

There she was, sitting on his couch, eating his chocolate ice cream and drinking his coffee. She didn't look upset. That was a good start.

He sat down next to her and stole the spoon, taking a quick bite before she could grab it back. He then settled to just watch her eat, waiting for the right time to say something.

She gave him a sidelong glance over the ice cream container, her face a show of sympathy, and handed the ice cream to him.

"You look like you need this."

Gibbs accepted it and ate a couple more bites, glancing at Abby who was now watching him eat as he'd watched her. It was comfortable, though, not oppressive. She looked beautiful. Her green eyes were sparkling and her lips were upturned in a small smile. Her smile was something he sought after. He'd gone to great lengths in the past to see it, no matter how hard she'd tried to hide it from him.

He also looked at what she was wearing and found his thoughts in the sewer again when he noticed she had on a tight low-cut t-shirt and mini-skirt. Now seemed like a good time to speak, because otherwise she might notice how lecherous his gaze was getting before they talked. After they talked, he was pretty sure it would be okay for him to look at her like that, anyway.

"Abs…" he began, but to his surprise, she put her finger over his lips and snuggled against him.

"Gibbs, let me start. I respect you, trust you, and look up to you more than I do anyone else. I need you as a protector, an advisor, and my strength when I'm weak. You've always been there for me, always kept me safe, and you always will." she started. She only removed her hand when she was sure he wouldn't interrupt.

"I've had time to think about this, and I want you to know that whatever you are going to say, I still love you and none of this will ever make it awkward between us because we are tighter than blood." Abby finished, hugging him and letting him go, free to talk now if he wanted.

"Abby, I love you." Gibbs said. He could say a lot of things, but that seemed to sum it up.

Then he was leaning closer to Abby, pushing her back against the couch to get maximum contact with her. He placed his left hand beneath her chin and kissed her. This was right. It was what he needed. Any more time spent thinking would just be delaying the inevitable.

Here she was, and she was kissing him back. His hand moved to the back of her head, holding her to him as best he could while he deepened the kiss. He cursed his broken arm, wanting to hold her more intimately.

She responded to his passion with a low moan and grabbed his belt loop to pull him closer to her. He then heard a gasp, knowing she was responding to his obviously aroused state.

As much as he was enjoying this, though, he changed his mind and realized he needed to say more. Downstairs he had begged for more time, and then he was the one who lost patience. He needed this to be perfectly clear between them. He'd failed to do that with every woman who'd left him, and he couldn't risk losing Abby.

"Abby… I…"

"Never apologize, Gibbs, it's a sign of weakness… and a real mood killer…can we get back to the last thought?" Abby interrupted, pulling him back to her. Her eyes were dark with lust and mischief. But, seeing his hesitation, she continued.

"Gibbs, my mind is a very dirty place, and you are owner of the mud bin." She smirked, moving forward to kiss him again. To her surprise, he stopped her. Now she pouted, but she knew he had something to say.

"Abby, this is more than that. You know how I threatened to transfer McGee to Antarctica?" he paused, squinting at her until she nodded. "I have rules for a reason, Abs," Gibbs sighed, "I've made mistakes, three of which ended up in marriage, and one more with a woman in power who likes to make my life hell," he paused and to his chagrin, Abby giggled.

"I swore I wasn't going to get married again," he added, receiving a snort from Abby.

"I'm a bastard." A nod in response. Gibbs let his tension go finally. Of course Abby had thought about all of this, too, and had already accepted him anyway. A smile broke out on his face.

"Okay…" He took a deep breath, needing to say just one more thing. "Once we do this, I won't ever be able to let you go."

She pulled him even closer, pressing her body into his and capturing his eyes with her own.

"I was hoping that would be your answer." Her voice had gone husky and quiet. She gently kissed him, letting him know everything would be all right.

Gibbs took another deep breath to steady himself before kissing her back. She tasted like coffee and that made him smile against her mouth…everything about her just fit him.

Abby, for her part, was concerned about his arm. Without breaking contact with his lips, she pushed him back against the couch and straddled his legs. She then ran her hands through his silver hair, something she'd been dying to do for a long time. They fought the need to breathe, not wanting to end the kiss, but finally had to. Gibbs moved his lips to her neck, teasing along her spider web, kissing and biting around her collar. With his left hand, he explored her back, reaching up under her shirt.

The clothing slowly found its way to the floor and Gibbs and Abby never made it upstairs to the bed.

Later, when they were holding each other, Gibbs suddenly laughed.

"I guess Ducky wins another pool," he smirked.

"How did you know about that?" Abby asked, still wondering how always managed to know everything.

Gibbs simply kissed her again, but didn't tell. There were secrets he had to keep, even from her.

THE END


End file.
